Vamos
by Ekhi
Summary: Su mente no está en ese instante, en ese lugar, sino millas atrás entre las paredes gruesas de hormigón de la prisión. (Rickyl, no-slash)


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y a la cadena AMC.

**N.A.:** Puede que el inicio os recuerde a algún otro one-shot que haya escrito, hay escenas, imágenes, descripciones que ya forman parte de mi ADN y son complicados de cambiar. La acción se desarrolla en algún momento del principio de la 3ª Temporada.

Es **mi primer intento de Rickyl** así que, tened paciencia conmigo ^^. He intentado hacer justicia a la relación profunda más que evidente que existe entre Rick y Daryl en la pantalla... Espero haberme acercado aunque fuera un poquito a eso. Por si alguien tiene la duda **este breve one-shot es no-slash. **

* * *

Hay diferentes clases de silencio. Ese silencio inquietante que te congela la respiración hasta que finalmente tu mente se relaja sabiendo que no corres ningún peligro. Está también ese silencio propio de las noches en la prisión, roto por la respiración pausada de algunos, los ronquidos, el crujir de los muelles o los pasos amortiguados de quien vuelve de su turno de guardia en la torre. Está a su vez el silencio total y absoluto que aunque muchos lo nieguen, todos saben que tiene un sonido propio… Como una radio que no logra sintonizar ninguna emisora, ese ruido blanco. Existe ese silencio provocado por tus armas o tus manos tras enfrentarse a vivos o muertos y sales vencedor en esa batalla. Está el silencio incómodo al estar acompañado de más gente, ese que te hace sentir más sólo a pesar de estar rodeado. Está ese silencio que acompaña a las personas sin que quieran romperlo con palabras vanas, ese silencio que calma el espíritu y que agradece por ti la compañía de la que disfrutas.

Ese último silencio es el que marca sus pasos pausados en ese instante, bajo las copas de los verdes árboles, bajo los tenues rayos del sol de la mañana.

Su mente no está en ese instante, en ese lugar, sino millas atrás entre las paredes gruesas de hormigón de la prisión. Su cuerpo está allí siguiendo los pasos de Daryl entre el follaje pero su mente sigue atrapada entre salpicaduras de sangre, cuerpos desmembrados, la oscuridad de las tumbas.

Sabe que sus pasos no son silenciosos, por breves segundos sus pies se arrastran sin alzarse ni un milímetro del suelo. Sabe que está alejando cualquier animal en millas a la redonda con su respiración profunda, con sus pensamientos que no dejan de gritarle una y otra vez que debería volver, que ése no es su lugar.

Rick se detiene a tiempo, evitando así chocar contra la espalda alada del cazador. Daryl se gira hacia él llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para que guarde silencio. Le indica con el mentón varios metros más adelante donde puede intuirse el pelaje oscuro de un conejo mordisqueando algunas hierbas.

El ex sheriff observa a Daryl descolgar la ballesta de su espalda ya preparada y avanzar hacia el animal con el sigilo de una gacela. Un pie, después otro, la ballesta pegada a su rostro y tras un zumbido el conejo queda inerte en el suelo. Daryl sujeta al animal a la cuerda en torno a su pecho y le indica con un gesto de la mano que se pongan en movimiento de nuevo. Aún no tienen suficiente comida para ese día.

Caminan de nuevo, el silencio una vez más instaurado entre ambos. No hay razón para hablar, no hay motivos reales para perder el tiempo intentando poner en palabras los pensamientos que campan a sus anchas en su cabeza.

No hay juicio alguno en las miradas que Daryl le dirige por encima de su hombro cuando cree que no se da cuenta. No hay miedo en su mirada clara o en sus movimientos tan serenos como siempre, tan tensos como el primer día, tan relajados como cada vez que se pierde entre los árboles lejos de todos. En ningún momento le ha preguntado cómo estaba o si se encontraba bien. No necesitaba que se lo dijera en voz alta, él ya lo sabía.

Puede percibir cierta preocupación enmascarada en la forma en que sus hombros parecen encogerse bajo un peso invisible, en la manera en que se muerde el interior de la mejilla cuando se detienen en mitad de un claro e intenta averiguar la mejor dirección a tomar.

El cazador siempre se ha mantenido varios pasos lejos de todos ellos aun estando en la misma habitación. Siempre ha mantenido esa distancia de seguridad para sí mismo, para vivir tranquilo, para poder seguir siendo él. Rick sabe que daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos, que puede contar con que si la situación se complica, salvará a cuantos pueda. Sabe que antepondrá su vida a la de ellos, incluido él… Puede que no sea aún consciente de ello, pero lo sabrá con la misma certeza que él lo sabe en ese instante, sus ojos fijos en las alas de su espalda.

Hacía tiempo que Daryl no le pedía que le acompañara de caza, ni mucho menos no le daba pie a que pudiera negarse y seguir llorando la pérdida de Lori entre sangre y vísceras. No había habido un "si quieres, si te apetece" cuando había aparecido en la entrada de su celda con la ballesta en la mano. "Vamos a cazar algo", había sido su escueta orden desapareciendo por el pasillo sin darle pie a réplica o negativa.

Podría haberle ignorado por completo y continuar tumbado en el colchón de la litera con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared. Podía haber permanecido allí con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el fantasmagórico roce de los brazos de Lori alrededor de su cintura. Podía haberse quedado allí ignorando el llanto de la niña que el resto del grupo se afanaba en cuidar. Podría haber esperado a que el cazador se largara al ver que él no aparecía.

Pero sabía que ninguna de esas opciones eran válidas, sobre todo la última. Él no le habría dejado seguir rebozándose en el victimismo, envuelto en una sábana protegiéndose de la realidad. Puede que sus orígenes fueran diferentes, que sus vidas anteriores fueran absolutamente opuestas, pero en ocasiones como esa se preguntaba si realmente sus caminos no se habrían cruzado de todos modos en algún momento; y esa sensación de calma, esa certeza de que no iba a permitir que se perdiera en su propia culpa, serían tan reales como en ese preciso instante.

Eran hombres de pocas palabras, de no poner etiquetas a las cosas, de evitar verbalizar en exceso sentimientos que ambos sabían que existían. No necesitaba llamarle amigo para que supiera que lo consideraba como tal. No era necesario darle un abrazo para saber que contaba con él pasara lo que pasase. No hacía falta que le diera las gracias por sacarle de la prisión con la excusa de la caza para que su mente se alejara del dolor, de la pena, de la ira que se había anclado a él como un fantasma con vestido blanco y melena larga.

Rick se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, secando las gotas de sudor acumuladas allí.

- Toma.

Era la primera palabra que le dirigía en todo el tiempo que llevaban entre los árboles. ¿Varias horas, tal vez? Rick cogió la botella que el cazador le tendía poniéndose en marcha en cuanto él la cogió. Siguió los pasos de Daryl, quien no se había alejado demasiado de su vista cuando se detuvo colocándose de cuclillas.

- ¿Las ves?- Le preguntó Daryl en un susurro paseando su mano extendida sobre varias briznas de hierba encogidas.

El cazador miró por encima de su hombro a Rick, su mano izquierda apoyada contra su rodilla intentando averiguar qué era lo que tenía que ver. El ex sheriff negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocar nada con claridad, su mente demasiado absorta en decenas de cosas que nada tenían que ver con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué…- Carraspeó por la sequedad en su garganta, el tono grave de su voz, rasgado por los mudos gritos escupidos días atrás.- qué es?

- ¿Ves esto?- Indicó unas huellas pequeñas camufladas entre la hierba alta.- Es una cría…- Se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz moviéndose hacia la derecha.- Éstas son las de la madre.- Indicó otra serie de surcos sobre la tierra más visibles que los anteriores.

- ¿Vamos a…?- Dejó la frase sin terminar de elaborar, su mirada se fijó en el rostro de Daryl. Por una fracción de segundo creyó ver algo en sus ojos pero no tardó en desaparecer.

- Na. - Negó el cazador irguiéndose de nuevo.- Si acabamos ahora con la madre, la cría morirá. Menos carne para el futuro.- Chasqueó la lengua reajustando el peso de la ballesta entre sus manos.- Sigamos.

Rick se puso a andar de nuevo dejándose llevar por el cazador, sus pasos algo más sigilosos, más cuidadosos. Daryl le miró por encima de su hombro apretando los labios con un leve asentimiento mudo. Rick lo correspondió sin mediar palabra.

* * *

_Bueno... Espero que aunque haya sido simple, en mi opinión un tanto sosainas, os haya gustado. Tengo un par de ideas para otros posibles one-shot de estos dos, a ver si los escribo y quedan mejor que éste. _

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición ya sabéis: un review gratuito :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
